Chase of Alisa Jones
, New York |result = Jessica and Alisa Jones avoid the NYPD |side1 = Alisa Jones Jessica Jones |side2 = NYPD |commanders1 = Alisa Jones Jessica Jones |commanders2 = Eddy Costa |casualties1 = - |casualties2 = - }} The Chase of Alisa Jones was an operation undertaken by the New York City Police Department, in order to track down and apprehend Alisa Jones. Background To be added Chase Taking unconscious Jessica Jones to the stolen van, Alisa Jones drove it away from New York City, in order to reach the border. Although Jones did not want to leave Trish Walker but had to join her mother on her trip, as she possibly could lose her control again and cause enormous damage. While they were driving to the border, they saw a car crash which put Trudy and her family in danger. Both Jones and Alisa rushed to rescue them, as well as the truck driver, before an explosion which almost killed Alisa. Jones realized that she cannot leave Alisa and agreed to leave the state with her. Jones contacted Oscar Arocho, asking him for a meeting in the Truck Side Diner. Arocho agreed to make a fake ID for both Jones and her mother, though he warned her that the way she chose was dangerous. However, the New York City Police Department checked Arocho's apartment and knew that he was connected to Jones. Group of NYPD officers followed Arocho and hid in the diner, planning to use Jones to find Alisa. Jones noticed several suspicious customers and several vehicles outside of the diner, so she guessed that NYPD set up an ambush. Saying Arocho to get down, Jones ripped off the table to distract one of the officers and rushed to the exit. The rest of the officers followed her, however, Jones managed to block their way and escaped in the nearby truck. Returning to Alisa, Jones had her to turn the van and drive away to avoid the NYPD.Jessica Jones: 2.13: AKA Playland Aftermath .|Alisa Jones and Jessica Jones|AKA Playland}} However, the family that was saved by Joneses informed the NYPD about their saviors. While they were driving to the border, Eddy Costa called the phone that they left in the van, in order to speak with Jessica Jones. Jones reluctantly took the call and Costa informed her that the NYPD know that Jones was helping Alisa what makes her an accomplice, so Costa attempted to convince Jones to turn her to the police. Jones destroyed the phone without a single word, however, NYPD managed to track it to Westchester. Jones planned their escape from the NYPD and drove the van to the Playland where they could take the boat and escape by the sea. However, Alisa was afraid that the NYPD could kill Jones too, so she turned on the Ferris wheel to attract their attention. Alisa told Jones that she is going to leave her behind and escape the NYPD by herself, so Jones will be safe. Although Jones disagreed, as she did not want to leave her mother, Alisa said that she already made a decision. is found by the NYPD]] Suddenly, Alisa was shot in the head by Trish Walker who did not know that Alisa is stable and intended to save Jones. Jones angrily commanded Walker to run away, before taking her gun and returning to her mother's lifeless body. Later, the NYPD SWAT team led by Costa arrived at the Ferris wheel and found Jones with her killed mother. Assuming that Alisa was killed by Jones in self-defense, Costa dropped all charges from her and did not arrest Walker for murder, as Jones pretended that she killed Alisa herself. References Category:Events